


Ice Cream and Baby Boys

by rdm_ation



Series: Odds and Ends [31]
Category: Glee
Genre: Glee Drabble Meme, M/M, dk!klaine, verse: let me call you sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdm_ation/pseuds/rdm_ation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>baby!Blaine's been really good lately so Kurt decides they can go out for ice cream.</p><p>Daddy!kink, if you don't like, don't read. Simple as that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream and Baby Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Glee drabbles written according to random prompts. The summary is the prompt that I received.

“Hey, Baby, Daddy thinks you deserve a treat today!” Kurt announces, and smiles at Blaine where he’s been sitting coloring in one of the books Kurt had bought him recently.

Blaine claps his hands together, before asking, “What is it, Daddy?”

“It’s a surprise,” Kurt says. “But it means we’re going to go out.”

“Like this, Daddy?” Kurt knows he means in role. He’s quick to reassure him.

“No one will know us, but you’ll have to be a big boy for a little bit. Is that okay, sweetheart?”

Blaine nods, and Kurt is still overwhelmed by the trust in those eyes. They move themselves out to Kurt’s car, and he starts driving. He knows that Blaine doesn’t have any idea where they’re going, but he’s bouncing in his chair in excitement anyway. It’s one of the most adorable things Kurt’s ever seen.

Soon, they arrive at their destination – the little ice-cream shop outside of town. Blaine’s face positively lights up, and Kurt can’t help grinning back.

“You can have whatever flavor you like, sweetheart. Go on,” he says, making shoo-ing motions as they get out of the car. Blaine restrains himself from running, barely, and Kurt can’t wipe the smile off his face.

Moments like this, he’s so happy that they started this. It’s not just for Blaine, not at all.


End file.
